1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an optical assembly.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED), containing semiconductor material such as GaAs-based compounds, AlGaAs-based compounds, GaN-based compounds, InGaN-based compounds, and InGaAlP-based compounds, may constitute a light emitting source.
Such an LED is packaged to be applied to a light emitting device emitting light having various colors. Light emitting devices employing LEDs are used as light sources of various displays such as lighting displays emitting colored light, character displays, and image displays.